Republica de Tropico
Nation Information Tropico (Officially: Republica de Tropico) is a micro nation situated east of the Caribbean sea. It is an atoll formed in pre-historic times from years of coral reef growth which has left modern-day visitors a playground for beach-goers, drug cartels, alcoholics and just about anyone seeking fun. On Tropico's coasts, where the warm Caribbean Sea caresses the shore, there are many beachfront resorts. The waters of Tropico are famous for their clarity and the location of the most exclusive resorts and beautifully landscaped tropical gardens. Windsurfing, sailing and drive bying are regular activities. In fact, Tropico ranks among the top-five places in the world with ideal conditions for windsurfing and gang warfare. Other often played sports include, golf, tennis and corruption which are its major sports. Tropico is a great island getaway, offering not only beautiful pink, sandy beaches, but also a rich cultural heritage and a wide array of sightseeing attractions, such as the black market. This sophisticated island has a distinguishably Cuban flavor - "La siesta" and the sport of drinking rum are quite popular. Its upscale shopping and gourmet dining will please vacationers with distinctive Latino taste. Throughout the Caribbean, Tropico boasts some of the lowest prices on certain goods. There are goods bargains on other goods such as coffee and cocaine. The capital of La Tropicana is often considered the most vibrant and exciting city of Tropico, while the municipality of Oviedo is still occupied by a herd of crocodiles. Its Latin American charm blends well with the contemporary commercial buildings. It is also a port city and the harbor accommodates cruise liners and smugglers boats. The politics of Tropico function within a framework of a Presidential Republic and a People's junta with strong local traditions; constitutional safeguards for nationals of Tropico include: freedom of drinking, salsa and social friday. Executive power is vested in El General, and is exercised by El General, on the advice of El General, who, together, form El General. Legislative power is vested in El General. The political system is dominated by El General, and the elected representatives of the six political factions:'' Capitalists, Religious, Militarists, Communists, Environmentalists and Intellectuals''. The representatives form the People's Junta. The judiciary of Tropico is dependent of El General. Jurisprudence is based on El General common law. Many of the country's legislative practices derive from the unwritten conventions of, and precedents set by, the El General; however, Tropico has evolved variations according to El General's mood. The local currency is the Tropican Peso but also smuggled cigars are accepted throughout the island. The official language of Tropico is Spanish, and english for drug dealers. Electricity is normally in the Presidential Palace but some hotels have their own generators and offer transformers. As far as driving, "Fortune favours the bold" rule apply, so please don't cross the street alone, your partner or your friend might come to an hand when you need a shield for yourself. You will need a valid driver's license plus a driver's permit issued at the airport (cost is 5$ dollars + 15$ to bribe the Licensing Department officer) to rent a car. To get to Tropico you would fly into El General International Airport. The airport is located approximately northwest of La Tropicana centre which is the capital of Tropico. Each traveller is required to pay departure tax of 20$ + 10$ to bribe the guard at the airport upon leaving the island. The average temperature in Tropico is 82 degrees in the summer and 79 degrees in the winter. The balmy, tropical climate is cooled by constant sea breezes, but it is sunnier and drier than the other Caribbean islands. The dry season is from December to June; during the so-called wet season (July to November) some brief rain showers are likely, followed by the typical hot and dry Tropican sun. = History of the Republica de Tropico = * 'December 24th, 2009 -' Tropico declares independence!